


Вьюнок

by akyn_art



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [44]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyn_art/pseuds/akyn_art
Summary: Она проводит кончиком пальца по его губам и шутливо-строгим голоском добавляет:— Я жду, Квентин. Скажите, на какой цветок я похожа?
Relationships: Katarina Arigo-Ollar/Quentin Dorak | Cardinal Sylvester
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Вьюнок

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

Дожди идут много дней подряд, и столько же цветут вишни. На оконном стекле капли и лепестки сливаются в недолговечном танце, застывают, и получаются причудливые узоры. 

— Весенние дожди и распутица, неурожай, волнения землепашцев... — привычно размышляет Квентин. И усталость сердца находит выход, превращаясь в усталый вздох. 

Сколько лет он фактически правит этой страной и мнит себя далеко не глупым человеком, но отчего-то всё ещё не придумал, как справляться с сюрпризами природы. То чума, то голод, то засуха — и виноватыми оказываются люди... 

— О чём вы так сокрушённо вздыхаете? — шутливо интересуется любовница. 

— Пустяки. Создатель сотворил мир за семь дней, а я за много лет не сотворил ничего путного, кроме пары каменных мостов. 

— В седьмой день Он отдыхал, вот и вам не помешало бы, — Катари мягко улыбается, не открывая глаз.

— Между нами говоря, лучше бы Он ещё денёк поработал, а то сама видишь, что вышло...

Он целует её в полуприкрытые веки, она тихо смеётся. Прильнув к любовнику, запускает пальчики в его растрепавшиеся волосы. 

Её Величество, святая грешница — вот его икона, вот его вера — заразней чумы, смертельней засухи...

— Поговори со мной о чём-нибудь хорошем, — просит он. С ней он может себе позволить даже просить.— Спаси меня. 

— От кого спасти? — удивлённо спрашивает она и, оставив волосы, гладит плечо.

Квентин с усмешкой накрывает маленькую руку своей, перебирает хрупкие пальчики и золотые кольца. 

— От кого спасти? От самого себя, пожалуй...

— Это мне не под силу, увы, — с сожалением произносит Катари и, испросив прощения поцелуем, заглядывает в глаза. Луна отражается в дымчато-серых зрачках, мерцает холодным сумрачным светом. 

— Какие у тебя глаза...

— Какие? 

— Как цветы. Но не гиацинты, не беспокойся. Я не поэт. 

Катари смеется: «И слава Создателю, что не поэт». Квентин вновь завладевает кистью любовницы, подносит к губам и начинает покрывать поцелуями — от кончиков пальцев до плеча. Его награждают пылким ответом. Беседа без слов длится долго, счёт времени потерян...

— Гиацинт — странное прозвище, — вспоминает он, когда их губы наконец-то отдельно. — Всегда удивлялся ему, но...

Катари изящно пожимает плечиком, и кружево с него сползает так низко, что Квентин невольно замолкает. Катари не часто балует его обнаженными видами — и правильно, в даме должна быть тайна, иначе в чём соблазн? 

— Так дайте своё прозвище. Юные льстецы рассуждают просто — я родилась весной, когда в цвету гиацинты. Но вы, о, вы меня сейчас удивите...

Она проводит кончиком пальца по его губам и шутливо-строгим голоском добавляет:  
— Я жду, Квентин. Скажите, на какой цветок я похожа? 

— На вьюнок, — отвечает он, не задумываясь ни секунды. Взор по-прежнему прикован к тому, что принято хвалить лишь про себя. И так напоминает чашечку цветка... — На вьюнок... 

— Невзрачный белый цветочек на цепком стебельке? Мой кардинал... — теперь голос любовницы игриво-насмешлив. Создатель, до чего ж легко она парой слов может ввергнуть во грех! 

Квентин видит её — и сгорает от страсти. Квентин слышит её — и спина покрывается липкой холодной влагой, а сердце трепещет, словно лезвие невидимого кинжала вот-вот пронзит его. Напороться на острие и боязно, и сладко. 

— Что же вы молчите? — Катари продолжает исследовать прикосновениями его лицо и грудь. Ясности мысли это совершенно не способствует. — Кажется, знаю.... Воистину, не стоит в сотый раз живописать, какого цвета моя кожа.

— Что ж... — Квентин притягивает любовницу в объятие. — Постараюсь быть оригинальным...

У неё тело весенней богини, у него — ствол старого оливкового дерева, поросший седым мхом. 

— Помнишь легенду о стаканчиках? 

— Извозчик напоил утомлённую Октавию вином из цветков вьюнка, поскольку не имел стаканчика. С тех пор их так и прозвали... 

— Вот так же и ты... Скромна, но опьяняешь. И не запрещай мне этих слов — люблю твою кожу. Её необычный цвет. Опусти сорочку. Вот так, пусть луна тебя ласкает. 

— И ты будешь ревновать к луне?

— Разумеется, буду, — в подтверждение своих слов Квентин помогает любовнице избавиться от остатков одежды и, уложив на простыни, согревает собой. — Изумительный оттенок, словно перламутр растворили в стакане белого вина...

— Совсем не поэт, — Катари смеётся, спрятав личико в его ладонь. — Зря я надеялась...

— За поэзий и надеждами — это к Ворону, — покаянно вздыхает Квентин. — Увы мне. 

— Увы ему. Кроме стихов и убийств, ни на что не годен...

И больше они ни о чём не говорят, только действуют. А вишнёвые лепестки и капли дождя всё так же танцуют и танцуют за окном, сливаясь в причудливые узоры...

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
